Final Fantasy X concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy X. __TOC__ Logo FFX Logo Without Text.jpg|Logo. Final Fantasy X Logo.jpg|Logo. Final Fantasy X Logo (Unpublished).jpg|Logo alternate version. Final Fantasy X Logo (Sketch).jpg|Logo sketch. Final Fantasy X Logo (Sketch 2).jpg|Logo sketches. Original FFX logo.jpg|Early Logo. Characters Main characters FFX Artwork Tidus.png|Tidus. Tidus menu.jpg|Tidus's Portrait. Tidus-FFX-artwork.png|Tidus's Portrait (alternate). Tidus Blue.jpg|Tidus. Little Tidus Sketch.jpg|Young Tidus. FFX Artwork Yuna.png|Yuna. 10b-yuna v2.jpg|Yuna. Yuna - Portrait.png|Yuna's Portrait. Yuna Blue.jpg|Yuna. Yuna sketch.jpg|Yuna. FFX Wakka Art.png|Wakka. Wakka Menu.jpg|Wakka's Portrait. FFX Lulu Art.png|Lulu. Lulu Menu.jpg|Lulu's Portrait. FFX Kimahri Art.png|Kimahri. Kimahri Menu.jpg|Kimahri's Portrait. Auron Art.png|Auron. Auron Menu.jpg|Auron's Portrait. Young Auron Sketch.jpg|Young Auron. FFX Artwork Rikku.png|Rikku. Rikku Menu.jpg|Rikku's Portrait. FFX-TidusYuna artwork.jpg|Tidus and Yuna. X-yuna-tidus-kiss-art.jpg|Tidus and Yuna Kiss. Tidus Yuna Nomura 2014.jpg|Tidus and Yuna. Yuna Tidus Naora Artwork 2014.png|Tidus and Yuna artwork for the Typhon Haiyan relief effort. Tetsuya-Nomura-Thank-You-FFX-Artwork.jpg|Sketch of Tidus and Yuna by Tetsuya Nomura. Other characters Auda.PNG|Auda. Barthello.png|Barthello. Belgemine1.jpg|Belgemine. Berrik.jpg|Berrik. Bickson2.jpg|Bickson. Biran.png|Biran. Braska Artwork.png|Braska. Brotherprofile.jpg|Brother. Chappu.png|Chappu. 10b-cid.jpg|Cid. 10b-cid 1.jpg|Cid. Clasko.PNG|Clasko. Dona FFX.jpg|Dona. Doram.jpg|Doram. Elma FFX.jpg|Elma. Gandof.jpg|Gandof. Gatta FFX full.jpg|Gatta. Irga.jpg|Irga. Jecht Art.png|Jecht. Judda.jpg|Judda. Jyscal FFX.jpg|Jyscal. Kelk.jpg|Kelk. Kulukan.jpg|Kulukan. BesaidAuroch-artwork-Letty.png|Letty. Linna.jpg|Linna. Lucil.jpg|Lucil. Luzzu.jpg|Luzzu. Maechen.jpeg|Maechen. Mika.jpg|Mika. Nav.jpg|Nav. Noy.jpg|Noy. Oaka XXIII.jpg|O'aka. Ohalland.jpg|Ohalland. Rin.gif|Rin. FFX Seymour Art.png|Seymour. Seymour Concept Art Sketch.jpg|Seymour. Seymour Tattoo Concept.png|Seymour tattoo. Little Seymour Sketch.jpg|Young Seymour. Seymour Anima.jpg|Young Seymour with Anima. Seymour's Mother.jpg|Seymour's Mother. Shaami-ffx-artwork.png|Shaami. Shelinda.JPG|Shelinda. Tidus' Mother.jpg|Tidus's Mother. Vuroja.png|Vuroja. Warriormonk-artwork-ffx.png|Warrior Monk. Warriormonk2-artwork-ffx.png|Warrior Monk. WenKinoc.png|Wen Kinoc. Yenke Ronso.jpg|Yenke Ronso. Yokun.jpg|Yokun. Yunalesca artwork.jpg|Yunalesca. Zaon Concept Art.jpg|Zaon. FatherZuke.png|Zuke. Albhed.jpg|Al Bhed. Guado artwork.jpg|Guado. Guado-FFX.jpg|Guado. Guadoguard-artwork-ffx.png|Guado Guard. 10b-ronso.jpg|Ronso. FFX-NPC.jpg|Crusader. Hypello drawing.png|Hypello. Hypello-FFX.jpg|Hypello. FFX-NPC2.jpg|Man. FFX-NPC6.jpg|Man. FFX-NPC3.jpg|Old Man. FFX-NPC4.jpg|Old Woman. FFX-NPC5.jpg|Yevonite. Blitzball Players.jpg|Blitzball Players. FFX-NPC7.jpg|Girl. Aeons and fayth ValeforArt.jpg|Valefor. Valefor-Concept-Art.png|Valefor. Valefor2.jpg|Valefor's Portrait. Ffx-fayth valefor.jpg|Valefor's Fayth. ValeforSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Valefor's Seal. IfritFX&X-2.jpg|Ifrit. IfritXConcept.jpg|Ifrit. Ifrit FFX.jpg|Ifrit's Portrait. Ffx-fayth ifrit.jpg|Ifrit's Fayth. IfritSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Ifrit's Seal. FF10 Ixion Artwork.jpg|Ixion. IxionXConcept.jpg|Ixion. Ixion Face.jpg|Ixion's Portrait. Ffx-fayth ixion.jpg|Ixion's Fayth. IxionSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Ixion's Seal. Ff10-shiva.jpg|Shiva. Shiva concept FF10.jpg|Shiva. 10-shiva-artwork.jpg|Shiva's Portrait. Ffx-fayth shiva.jpg|Shiva's Fayth. ShivaSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Shiva's Seal. BahamutX&X-2whole.jpg|Bahamut. FFX-Bahamut.png|Bahamut. Ffx-bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's Portrait. Ffx-fayth Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's Fayth. BahamutSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Bahamut's Seal. Yojimbo-artwork-ffx.png|Yojimbo. Yojimbo-Concept-Art-FFX.png|Yojimbo. Ffx-yojimbo.jpg|Yojimbo's Portrait. Faythyojimbo.jpg|Yojimbo's Fayth. YojimboSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Yojimbo's Seal. FFX - Anima Artwork.jpg|Anima. Ffx-anima.jpg|Anima's Portrait. Faythanima.jpg|Anima's Fayth. AnimaSeal-ffx-artwork.png|Anima's Seal. FFX-MagusSisters.jpg|Magus Sisters. Magussisters ff10.jpg|Magus Sisters' Portraits. Magussisters fayth ff10.jpg|Magus Sisters' Fayth. Magus-Sisters'-Flowers.png|Magus Sisters' Flowers. Sandy 2.jpg|Sandy. SandySeal-ffx-artwork.png|Sandy's Seal. Mindy 2.jpg|Mindy. Mindy 3.jpg|Mindy. MindySeal-ffx-artwork.png|Mindy's Seal. Cindy 2.jpg|Cindy. CindySeal-ffx-artwork.png|Cindy's Seal. Locations FFXMAPs.jpg|Map of Spira. Zanarkand 1.jpg|Dream Zanarkand. Zanarkand 2.jpg|Dream Zanarkand. Tidus's-house-concept-ffx.png|Dream Zanarkand Tidus's Boathouse. Dream-Zanarkand-stadium-concept.png|Dream Zanarkand Stadium. Dream-Zanarkand-Apparatus.png|Dream Zanarkand Apparatus. Dream-Zanarkand-Room.png|Dream Zanarkand Room. Zanarkand 2.png|Dream Zanarkand. Tidus swimming through Baaj Temple.jpg|Underwater Ruins. Underwater-ruins-baaj-ffx.png|Underwater Ruins. Baaj Temple.jpg|Baaj Temple. Baaj Temple.png|Baaj Temple. Baaj-Temple-Details.jpg|Baaj Temple. Inside Baaj 1.jpg|Baaj Temple. Besaid Artwork.jpg|Besaid Submerged Ruins. Besaid-beach-artwork-ffx.png|Besaid Beach Tent. Besaid-boat-artwork-ffx.png|Besaid Beach Boat. Besaid-Details.png|Besaid Beach Tent and Palm Trees. Besaid Village (artwork).jpg|Besaid Village. Besaid-house-artwork-ffx.png|Besaid Residence. Besaid-house-artwork2-ffx.png|Besaid Crusaders' Lodge. Besaid Temple.jpg|Besaid Temple. Besaid-temple-artwork-ffx.png|Besaid Temple Interior. Besaid-Chamber-of-the-Fayth.jpg|Besaid Temple Chamber of the Fayth. Kilika-locales-artwork-ffx.png|Kilika Port. Kilika-House.jpg|Kilika House. Kilika-Huts.jpg|Kilika Houses. Kilika-shore-artwork-ffx.png|Kilika Shore. KillikaDocks.png|Kilika Docks. Kilika Temple.jpg|Kilika Temple. Kilika-fire-artwork-ffx.png|Kilika Temple Fire. Kilika-temple-artwork-ffx.png|Kilika Temple Interior. Luca-City.png|Luca. Luca.jpg|Luca. Luca 2.jpg|Luca. Luca-concepts-ffx.png|Luca. Luca-concepts2-ffx.png|Luca. Luca1.jpg|Luca Sphere Theater. Sphere-Broadcast-Billboard.jpg|Luca "Sphere Broadcast" Billboard. Luca-Artworks.jpg|Luca Unused Locations. FFX - Mi'ihen Highroad.png|Mi'ihen Highroad. Mi'ihen-highroad-entrance-artwork.png|Mi'ihen Highroad South End. Mi'ihen-Highroad-Details.png|Mi'ihen Highroad South End. Mi'ihen-highroad-ruins-artwork-ffx.png|Mi'ihen Ruins. Miihen Statue FFX.jpg|Mi'ihen Statue. FFX Mihen Colosseum.png|Mi'ihen Colosseum. Mi'ihen HighroadAgency.jpg|Mi'ihen Travel Agency. Mi'ihen Travel Agency.jpg|Mi'ihen Travel Agency Back. Mi'ihen Agency Front.jpg|Mi'ihen Travel Agency Front. Mi'ihen-highroad-bridge-artwork-ffx.png|Mi'ihen Highroad. Mi'ihen North End.jpg|Mi'ihen North End. Mi'ihen Old and New Road.jpg|Mi'ihen Old Road. Mi'ihen Old Road.jpg|Mi'ihen Old Road. Mushroom Rock Road.png|Mushroom Rock Road. Mushroom-Rock-Artwork2.jpg|Mushroom Rock Road. Mushroom-Rock-Artwork.jpg|Mushroom Rock Road. Mushroom-rock-concepts-ffx.png|Mushroom Rock Road. Mushroom-rock-pulley-artwork-ffx.png|Mushroom Rock Road Pulley. Mushroom-rock-pulley-artwork2-ffx.png|Mushroom Rock Road Pulley. Machina-cannon-artwork-ffx.png|Mushroom Rock Road Cannon. Machina-cannon-artwork2-ffx.png|Mushroom Rock Road Cannon. Operation-Mi'ihen-Apparatus.png|Mushroom Rock Road Operation Mi'ihen Apparatus. Binoculars.jpg|Mushroom Rock Operation Mi'ihen Binoculars. Djose-temple-artwork-ffx.png|Djose Temple. Djose-Temple-Artwork2.jpg|Djose Temple. Djose-Temple.png|Djose Temple. Djose-inn-artwork-ffx.png|Djose Temple Inn. Djose-temple-hall-artwork-ffx.png|Djose Temple Interior. Inside Djose Temple.jpg|Djose Temple Interior. Djose-Temple-Artwork.jpg|Djose Temple Interior. Kilika-temple-artwork2-ffx.png|Djose Temple Elevator. FFX Moonflow CA.png|Moonflow. Moonflow-artwork-ffx.png|Moonflow. Moonflow-concepts-ffx.png|Moonflow. Guadosalam 12.jpg|Guadosalam. Guadosalam 15.jpg|Guadosalam. GuadoSalam.png|Guadosalam. Guadosalam-artwork-ffx.png|Guadosalam Room. Guadosalam-Residence.jpg|Guadosalam Residence. Guadosalam 5.jpg|Guadosalam Shop. Guadosalam 13.jpg|Guadosalam Inn. Guadosalam 3.jpg|Guadosalam Inn. Guadosalam 7.jpg|Guadosalam Seymour's Manor. Jyscal-guado's-manor-artwork-ffx.png|Guadosalam Seymour's Manor Lobby. Guadosalam 10.jpg|Guadosalam Seymour's Manor Banquet Room. Guadosalam 14.jpg|Guadosalam Entrance to Farplane. Guadosalam 4.jpg|Guadosalam Entrance to Farplane. Farplane.jpg|Farplane. Dthunderplains.png|Thunder Plains. Thunder-Plains-Lightning-Tower.png|Thunder Plains Lightning Tower. TP AgencyArtwork.jpg|Thunder Plains Travel Agency. Inside Travel Agency 1.jpg|Thunder Plains Travel Agency. Inside Travel Agency 2.jpg|Thunder Plains Travel Agency. Macalania 2.jpg|Macalania Woods. Macalania 5.jpg|Macalania Woods. Macalania 7.jpg|Macalania Woods. Macalania-Forest.png|Macalania Woods Branch Path. Macalania-woods-camp-artwork-ffx.png|Macalania Woods Campsite. Macalania Woods Spring.jpg|Macalania Woods Spring. 10b-macalania 1.jpg|Macalania Woods Spring. Macalania Lake 2.jpg|Lake Macalania. Macalania Lake.jpg|Lake Macalania. Macalania.gif|Macalania Temple. Macalania-temple-artwork-ffx.png|Macalania Temple Interior. Macalania-Temple-Room.png|Macalania Temple Interior. Bikanel lsland.jpg|Bikanel Sanubia Sands. Home-artwork-ffx.png|Bikanel Home. Home-entrance-artwork-ffx.png|Bikanel Home Entrance. Home-attacked-artwork-ffx.png|Bikanel Home Ruined. Home-interior-artwork-ffx.png|Bikanel Home Interior. Bevelle.jpg|Bevelle. Spira-InsideCityof-Bevelle.jpg|Bevelle Chapel. Bevelle-concepts-ffx.png|Bevelle. Bevelle Temple.jpg|Bevelle Temple. Bevelle-Chamber-of-the-Fayth-Artwork.jpg|Bevelle Chamber of the Fayth. Bevelle-artwork-ffx.png|Bevelle Highbridge. Bevelle-dungeons-artwork-ffx.png|Bevelle Dungeons. Calm Lands (artwork).jpg|Calm Lands. Calm-lands-artwork-ffx.png|Calm Lands. Calm-lands-artwork2-ffx.png|Calm Lands. Calm-Lands-Artwork.png|Calm Lands. Monster-arena-artwork-ffx.png|Monster Arena. Remiem-temple-concept-ffx.png|Remiem Temple. Cavern of Stolen Fayth Entrance.jpg|Cavern of the Stolen Fayth Entrance. Cavern of Stolen Fayth 1.jpg|Cavern of the Stolen Fayth Chamber of the Fayth. Gagazet-artwork-ffx.png|Mt. Gagazet. Gagazet.jpg|Mt. Gagazet. Fayth-scar-artwork-ffx.png|Mt. Gagazet Fayth Scar. Ruins.png|Zanarkand Ruins. Zanarkand-ruins-concepts-ffx.png|Zanarkand Ruins. Zanarkand Dome Entrance.jpg|Zanarkand Dome. Zanarkand-dome-interior-art-ffx.png|Zanarkand Dome Interior. Inside Zanarkand Dome 2.jpg|Zanarkand Dome Interior. Chamber-of-fayth-zanarkand-artwork-ffx.png|Zanarkand Dome Chamber of Fayth. Within Sin 1.jpg|Inside Sin. Within Sin 3.jpg|Inside Sin. Within-sin-nucleus-artwork-ffx.png|Inside Sin Nucleus. Within Sin 2.jpg|Inside Sin Stadium. Dreams-end-artwork-ffx.png|Dream's End. Watery-Ruins.jpg|Watery Ruins. Battle Enemies Adamantoise-Artwork.jpg|Adamantoise. AdamantoiseFFX.jpg|Adamantoise. Aerouge-artwork-ffx.png|Aerouge. Ahriman-artwork-ffx.png|Ahriman. ANACONDAUR.jpg|Anacondaur. Bandersnatch-ffx-artwork.jpg|Bandersnatch. Barbatos Scan.png|Barbatos. FFX Basilisk.jpg|Basilisk. Behemoth FFX Art.jpg|Behemoth. Bite Bug.jpg|Bite Bug. Bombs-FFX.jpg|Bombs. FFX-Bunyip.jpg|Bunyip. Chimera Scan.png|Chimera. Chimera-Clay-Model.png|Chimera Clay Model. Coeurls 2.jpg|Coeurl and Master Coeurl. Condor-artwork-ffx.png|Condor. Demonolith-Artwork.png|Demonolith. Demonolithe.jpg|Demonolith. Dingo.jpg|Dingo. Dinonix-Artwork.png|Dinonix. Dual-Horn-Artwork.jpg|Dual Horn. Elemental-Artwork.png|Element. FafnirFFX.jpg|Fafnir. Flan-FFX.jpg|Flan. Funguar10.jpg|Funguar. Fungus Fiends.jpg|Fungus Fiends. Garm-ffx-artwork.png|Garm. Garuda FFX.jpg|Garuda. Ghost-FFX.jpg|Ghost. Concept Art of Grenade.jpg|Grenade. Helms-Artwork.jpg|Helms. Helm-ffx-artwork.jpg|Helm. Hounds-Artwork.jpg|Hounds. FFX Imp artwork.jpg|Imp. Iron Giant.jpg|Iron Giant. KillerBeeFFX.jpg|Killer Bee. Kusariqqu-Artwork.png|Kusariqqu. Larva.jpg|Larva. Lupine-ffx-artwork.jpg|Lupine. Maelspike FFX Concept.png|Maelspike. Mafdet-ffx-artwork.png|Mafdet. MagicUrn-ffx-artwork.jpg|Magic Urn. Malboro Scan.png|Malboro. Master-Coeurl-FFX.jpg|Master Coeurl. Mech-Defender-and-Mech-Hunter-Artwork.jpg|Mech Defender & Mech Hunter. Mech-Guard-Artwork.jpg|Mech Guard. FFX Mech Hunter Concept Art.jpg|Mech Hunter. Mech-Leader-Artwork.jpg|Mech Leader. Mi'ihen Fang.jpg|Mi'ihen Fang. Mi'ihenFang-ffx-artwork.png|Mi'ihen Fang. Murussu-ffx-artwork.png|Murussu. Neslug.JPG|Neslug. Ochu-FFX-Artwork.png|Ochu. Ochu FFX Concept Art.png|Ochu. Ochu.jpg|Ochu. Ogre.jpg|Ogre. Phlegyas-Artwork.jpg|Phlegyas. Phlegyas-Artwork2.jpg|Phlegyas. Piranha-artwork-ffx.png|Piranha. Puroboros.jpg|Puroboros. Raldo-ffx-artwork.png|Raldo. SahaginFFX.jpg|Sahagin. Sandwolfffx.jpg|Sand Wolf. Sandwormffx.jpg|Sand Worm. Sandragora-Artwork.jpg|Sandragora. Shred&Halma-ffx-artwork.png|Shred. Skoll-ffx-artwork.jpg|Skoll. Snakes-Artwork.jpg|Snakes. SnowWolf-ffx-artwork.jpg|Snow Wolf. Varuna 1.jpg|Varuna. Varuna 2.jpg|Varuna. Wasp.jpg|Wasp. Xiphos Scan.png|Xiphos. Xiphos-FFX-Artwork.jpg|Xiphos. Yat 99.jpg|YAT-99. YKT-11-Artwork.jpg|YKT-11. YKT 11 1.jpg|YKT-11. Zu-Artwork.png|Zu. Bosses Sinspawn-ammes-artwork-ffx.png|Sinspawn Ammes. Sinscale.jpg|Sinscale. Geosgaeno FFX.jpg|Geosgaeno. Geosgaeno-artwork-ffx.png|Geosgaeno. Geosgaeno-Artwork.jpg|Geosgaeno. Tros artwork.jpg|Tros. Sinspawn-Echuilles-Artwork.jpg|Sinspawn Echuilles. Sinspawn-geneaux-artwork-ffx.png|Sinspawn Geneaux. Oblitzerator-Artwork.jpg|Oblitzerator. Oblitzerator FFX.jpg|Oblitzerator. Chocobo-Eater-Designs.jpg|Chocobo Eater. Chocobo Eater.JPG|Chocobo Eater. Sinspawns-Artwork.jpg|Sinspawns. Sinspawn Gui Artwork.JPG|Sinspawn Gui. Extractor-FFX-Artwork.jpg|Extractor. Spherimorph-ffx-artwork.jpg|Spherimorph. Crawler-FFX.jpg|Crawler. Evrae.jpg|Evrae. Seymour Natus FFX.jpg|Seymour Natus. Mortibody-Artwork.jpg|Mortibody. Defender-artwork-ffx.png|Defender. FFX - Seymour Flux Concept art.jpg|Seymour Flux. Sanctuary-Keeper-Artwork.jpg|Sanctuary Keeper. Spectral-Keeper-Concept-Art.jpg|Spectral Keeper. Spectral-Keeper-Artwork.jpg|Spectral Keeper. Spectral-keeper-battle-artwork-ffx.png|Spectral Keeper. Yunalesca2.jpg|Yunalesca. Yunalesca-ffx-artwork3.jpg|Yunalesca. Sin-core-artwork-ffx.png|Sin (Core). Seymour-Omnis-Artwork.jpg|Seymour Omnis. Seymour-omnis-reels-artwork-ffx.png|Seymour Omnis's Reels. Braska's Final Aeon2.png|Braska's Final Aeon. Ultima Weapon Scan.png|Ultima Weapon. Omegaweaponffxx2vt8.jpg|Omega Weapon. Equipment TidusShields.png|Tidus's Shields. TidusSwords.png|Tidus's Swords. Brotherhood.jpg|Tidus's Brotherhood. Caladbolg FFX.jpg|Tidus's Caladbolg. YunasRings.png|Yuna's Rings. YunasRods.png|Yuna's Rods. WakkasBalls.png|Wakka's Blitzballs. LulusBangles.png|Lulu's Bangles. Doll-Cactuar-ffx.png|Lulu's Cactuar Doll. Doll-CaitSith-ffx.png|Lulu's Cait Sith Doll. FFX Moogle (Lulu Weapon).png|Lulu's Moogle Doll. Doll-Moomba-ffx.png|Lulu's Moomba Doll. Doll-Pupu-ffx.png|Lulu's PuPu Doll. Doll-OnionKnight-ffx.png|Lulu's Onion Knight Doll. KimahrisArmlets.png|Kimahri's Armlets. KimahrisLances&Spears.png|Kimahri's Lances. Spirit Lance FFX.jpg|Kimahri's Spirit Lance. AuronsBracers.png|Auron's Bracers. AuronsKatanas.png|Auron's Katana. MasamuneArt-FFX.PNG|Auron's Masamune. RikkuTarges.png|Rikku's Targes. RikkusClaws.png|Rikku's Claws. Creatures Sin-artwork-ffx.png|Sin. 10sin-a.jpg|Sin. Sin-Artwork.png|Sin. Sin-Clay-Model.jpg|Clay model of Sin. Sin-Clay-Model3.png|Clay model of Sin. Sin-Clay-Model2.png|Clay model of Sin. Sin-Clay-Model4.png|Clay model of Sin. Sin-Clay-Model5.png|Clay model of Sin. Sin-Clay-Model6.png|Clay model of Sin. FFX single Chocobo.jpg|Chocobo. Ffx-chocobo.jpg|Chocobo Steed. Chocobo-Size.jpg|Chocobo Size Comparison. Chocobo-Cart-FFX.png|Chocobo Pulling a Cart. Chocobo-Cart2-FFX.png|Chocobo Pulling a Cart. Shoopuf FFX.jpg|Shoopuf. Vehicles Fahrenheit-artwork-ffx.png|Fahrenheit. Fahrenheit-concepts2-ffx.png|Fahrenheit Exterior. Fahrenheit-artworks-ffx.png|Fahrenheit Interior. Fahrenheit-concepts-ffx.png|Fahrenheit Interior. 10b-barge al bhed.jpg|Al Bhed Salvage Ship. Salvage-ship-artwork-ffx.png|Salvage Ship Control Room. Salvage-ship-crane-artwork-ffx.png|Salvage Ship Crane. Liki-concepts-ffx.png|S.S. Liki. Liki-artwork-ffx.png|S.S. Liki Interior. Liki-engine-room-artwork-ffx.png|S.S. Liki Engine Room. Snow-Sled.jpg|Snow Sled. FFX-Cart.png|Cart. Airship-concept-ffx.png|Unused Airship. FFX-Unused-Airship.jpg|Unused Airship. FFX-Airship-Unused.jpg|Unused Airship. FFX-Ship.jpg|Unused Ship/Airship. Blitzball BlitzballArt.png|Blitzball. Blitzball-logo.png|Blitzball Logo. Abes.png|Zanarkand Abes. Aurochs nobg.png|Besaid Aurochs. Beasts.jpg|Kilika Beasts. GoersNB.png|Luca Goers. Glories.jpg|Guado Glories. Fangs.jpg|Ronso Fangs. Psyches.jpg|Al Bhed Psyches. Blitzball-Banners.jpg|Team Banners. Bevbells.jpg|Bevelle Bells and Yocun Nomads. Jecht Memorial Cup.jpg|Jecht Memorial Cup Board. Luca-Stadium-FFX.jpg|Luca Stadium. 10b-crystal cup.jpg|Crystal Cup. Storyboards Valefor-Summon-Storyboard-FFX.jpg|Summoning Valefor. Valefor-Summon-Storyboard2-FFX.jpg|Summoning Valefor. Ifrit-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Ifrit. Ifrit2-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Ifrit. Ifrit-Summon-Storyboard3.jpg|Summoning Ifrit. Hellfire1-Storyboard.jpg|Hellfire. Hellfire2-Storyboard.jpg|Hellfire. Hellfire3-Storyboard.jpg|Hellfire. Hellfire4-Storyboard.jpg|Hellfire. Shiva1-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Shiva. Shiva2-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Shiva. Shiva3-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Shiva. Shiva4-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Shiva. Shiva5-Summon-Storyboard.jpg|Summoning Shiva. Diamond-Dust1-FFX-Storyboard.jpg|Diamond Dust. Diamond-Dust2-FFX-Storyboard.jpg|Diamond Dust. Diamond-Dust3-FFX-Storyboard.jpg|Diamond Dust. Tidus-and-Wakka-in-Besaid-Lake1.jpg|Tidus and Wakka in Besaid Lake. Tidus-and-Wakka-in-Besaid-Lake2.jpg|Tidus and Wakka in Besaid Lake. Tidus-and-Wakka-in-Besaid-Lake3.jpg|Tidus and Wakka in Besaid Lake. Chamber-of-Fayth-Scene1.jpg|Chamber of Fayth Scene. Chamber-of-Fayth-Scene2.jpg|Chamber of Fayth Scene. Chamber-of-Fayth-Scene3.jpg|Chamber of Fayth Scene. Yuna's-Introduction1.jpg|Yuna's Introduction. Yuna's-Introduction2.jpg|Yuna's Introduction. Yuna's-Introduction3.jpg|Yuna's Introduction. Kimahri-Entrance-Storyboard.jpg|Kimahri Entrance. Kimahri-Entrance-Storyboard2.jpg|Kimahri Entrance. Sinspawn-Storyboard.jpg|Sinspawn. Arriving-in-Luca-Storyboard.jpg|Arriving in Luca. Arriving-in-Luca-Storyboard2.jpg|Arriving in Luca. Yuna1-Tidus-Conversation.jpg|Yuna and Tidus talk at Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna2-Tidus-Conversation.jpg|Yuna and Tidus talk at Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna3-Tidus-Conversation.jpg|Yuna and Tidus talk at Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna4-Tidus-Conversation.jpg|Yuna and Tidus talk at Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna5-Tidus-Conversation.jpg|Yuna and Tidus talk at Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna6-Tidus-Conversation.jpg|Yuna and Tidus talk at Mi'ihen Highroad. Operation-Mi'ihen0.jpg|Operation Mi'ihen. Operation-Mi'ihen1.jpg|Operation Mi'ihen. Operation-Mi'ihen2.jpg|Operation Mi'ihen. Operation-Mi'ihen3.jpg|Operation Mi'ihen. Shoopuf-Storyboard.jpg|Shoopuf. FFX-Storyboard4.jpg|Scene. FFX-Storyboard14.jpg|Scene. Miscellaneous Ugcoins.jpg|Gil. 10b-sphere.jpg|Movie Sphere. Al-Bhed-Primer-Artwork.png|Al Bhed Primers. FFX-Apparatus.jpg|Apparatus. Camcorder.png|Camcorder. Megaphone-FFX.JPG|Megaphone. Firearms.png|Firearms. Handguns-FFX.png|Handguns. Mi'ihen-Post.png|Mi'ihen Post. Road-Sign3.png|Road Sign that says "Mi'ihen Road". Road-Sign4.png|Road Sign that says "Mi'ihen Road". Road-Sign5.png|Road Sign that says "Mi'ihen Road". Road-Sign.jpg|Road Sign that says "Thunder Plain". Road-Sign6.jpg|Road Sign that says "Thunder Plain". Road-Sign2.png|Road Sign. Al Bhed Script.jpg|Al Bhed Script. Spiran Script.jpg|Spiran Script. Yevon alphabet.png|Yevon Script. Yevon Script.jpg|Yevon Script. Yevon.png|Symbol of Yu Yevon. Yoshitaka Amano artworks Amano-TidusYuna.jpg|Tidus and Yuna artwork for a limited edition cover of Electronic Gaming Monthly. Amano Tidus and Yuna (EGM Cover Sketch).jpg|Sketch for the limited edition cover. Amano Determination.jpg|"Determination". Shirtless (Even Shorts) Tidus by Yoshitaka Amano.jpg|"A Dream Reflected on the Water". Amano-ToZanarkand.jpg|"Fireside Recollection". Amano Hope.jpg|"Hope". Amano Morning Song.jpg|"Morning Song". Amano Prayer of Water.jpg|"Prayer of Water". Amano Tidus vs Monster.jpg|"Raging Seas". Sin3.jpg|"Sea Song". Amano Steel.jpg|"Steel". Amano Towing the Ship.jpg|"Towing the Ship". Sin2.jpg|"The Vast Abyss". Amano Warmth.jpg|"Warmth". Amano Water Dance.jpg|"Water Dance". Amano Watery Dream.jpg|"Watery Dream". Amano Whispers in the Night.jpg|"Whispers in the Night". Early scenario Early Concept Art with Tentative Title.jpg|Tentative Title. Early FFX - Taxi people.jpg|Air Cab. Early X Airship.jpg|Airship. Early X Arctic Creature.jpg|Arctic Creature. Early X Bird2.jpg|Bird. Early FFX - Black mage and co.jpg|Black Mage and Soldiers. Early FFX - Chocobo Knights.jpg|Chocobo Knights. Early X Thing2.jpg|Creature. Early FFX - Big arm dude.jpg|Creatures. Early X Woman2.jpg|Crusader. Early FFX - Crystal statue.jpg|Crystal Statue. Early X Desert Creature.jpg|Desert Creature. Early X Afternoon.jpg|Desert Dwelling. Early FFX - Dragon battle.jpg|Dragon Battle. Early X Fish.jpg|Fish. Early X Fishermen.jpg|Fishermen. Early X Thing.jpg|Flower with a Head. Early FFX - Street.jpg|Futuristic City. Early FFX - Bird.jpg|Gull. Early X Islanders.jpg|Islanders. Early FFX - Evil looking man.jpg|Man. Early X Man1.jpg|Man. Early X Man2.jpg|Man. Early-FFX-People.png|People. Early-FFX-Girl.jpg|Girl. Early FFX - Sin prototype?.jpg|Monster. Early X Monster.jpg|Monster. Sin prototype.jpg|Monster. Early FFX - Tidus prototype and co?.jpg|Party. Final Fantasy X Early Concept Art.jpg|Party. Early X Place2.jpg|Place. Early X Place3.jpg|Place. Early X Place6.jpg|Place. Place-FFX.png|Place. Early X Place9.jpg|Pond. Early X Place4.jpg|Pyreflies. Early X Place7.jpg|Registan (later named Zanarkand). Early X Ronso.jpg|Ronso. Sending-early-concept-ffx.png|Sending. FFX-Yuna sendingConcept.jpg|Sending. Early X Sled.jpg|Sled. Early FFX - Cave.jpg|Temple. Early FFX - Temple.jpg|Temple. Early X Place5.jpg|Underwater. Early FFX - Underwater dome.jpg|Underwater Dome. Early X Woman Valefor.jpg|Valefor. Early FFX - Yuna wedding.jpg|Wedding. Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X artwork